Gewehr 43
The Gewehr 43 (pronounced: Guh-vehr) is a semi-automatic rifle which has appeared in many WWII-era Call of Duty titles. Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The German Gewehr 43 is the Axis equivalent to the American M1A1 and M1 Garand, and the Soviet SVT-40. It is slightly less powerful than the M1, but is still capable of performing one-shot kills to the head or the chest at any range. It does, however, have more ammo in its magazine as well as the ability to be reloaded at any time. The recoil is comparable to the M1 Garand. It is not as ubiquitous or powerful shot-for-shot as the Kar98k, but the volume of fire it is able to put out makes it a good alternate rifle. Multiplayer The Gewehr 43 is the semi-automatic rifle issued to the German team. It is most similar to the SVT-40. It excels at medium-long ranges, where its semi-automatic fire and 10-round magazine makes it a useful and accurate support weapon from medium range. In fact, its predictable recoil makes it an easier weapon to use than the MP40 at medium range, which has a tendency to kick erratically. It is worth noting that, unlike most weapons, the Gewehr 43 reloads quicker from an empty magazine than mid-magazine. This means that reload canceling does not work, and that a fast reload is better achieved by emptying the last one or two rounds, similar to how an M1 Garand is reloaded. This was presumably done in the interests of balance with the M1 Garand. Image:g43_uo.png| Image:g43iron_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour A sniper version of the Gewehr 43 is found in the levels "Road to Remagen" and "Into the Heartland", it is necessary to use on the latter level in order to eliminate a machine gun nest at the end of the Remagen Bridge. It has 5 extra rounds and a higher fire rate than other sniper rifles, but suffers from a slightly lower damage. Its firing sound is the same as the Kar98k. File:G43 FH.png File:G43 Third FH.png Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer This is a fairly common weapon, used by the Germans. It is slightly weaker in close range, but slightly stronger at maximum distance, and therefore is better suited to medium-long range combat. It has a fairly small magazine of just 10 rounds, but can fire quickly with only medium recoil, meaning that the player will likely be reloading fairly often. A scoped version appears only in singleplayer. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the German team. It can kill in two shots to the head or three anywhere else at any range, for it has no damage drop-off. It is a medium between the M1 Garand and the M1A1, and the same as the SVT-40. Image:g43_2.png| Image:g43iron_2.png|Ironsight Image:g43scoped_2.png|Sniper variant Image:g43scopeiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Gewehr 43 in Call of Duty: Big Red One has a relatively decent accuracy and fast reload time. It is only found in the level "Crucifix Hill", towards the end of the game. Still, many players prefer the M1 Carbine over the Gewehr 43. It is still a weapon to help the player finish the level, if only for nostalgia. Call of Duty 3 Practically the same as'' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'', but with a slower reload time. In the PS2, Xbox, and Wii versions of Call of Duty 3, the Gewehr 43 has the same skin as the Call of Duty 2: Big Red One version. The Gewehr 43 is only found in the single-player campaign and is not in any of the multiplayer kits. File:CoD3_Gewehr43.jpg|Main view File:G43_iron_3.png|Ironsight view Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Gewehr 43 is first found in the level, Their Land, Their Blood. It is frequently used by the German Military, and dropped by dead German soldiers during the Soviet Campaign. It is a good alternative to the bolt-action Mosin Nagant. A player with a quick trigger finger can easily outgun 1-10 Germans at a time though ammo is scarce. Multiplayer The Gewehr 43 is unlocked at level 7 in the Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer. The gun has rectangular iron sights and is similar in most respects to the Soviet SVT-40. The Gewehr 43 can be unlocked with a Rifle Grenade, however, while the SVT-40 cannot. Between the two rifles, the Gewehr 43 has slightly less visual recoil. Both have the same amount, but the SVT-40 bounces slightly when shooting. The Gewehr 43 can also attach a Suppressor instead of a Flash Hider, which offers vastly superior stealth capabilities. If a Suppressor is attached, the Gewehr 43 will reload using the same animation as if the whole magazine was emptied even when there are shots remaining, but this does not increase reload time because the reload is hastened, making it the same speed as without a suppressor. Many players will be at a stalemate when attempting to find the best rifle. It is only up to preference if the player chooses the SVT-40 or the Gewehr 43, as neither, minding attachments, are very different from each other. The Gewehr 43's recoil is extremely low. While the Aperture Sight makes the recoil more visible, it does not increase it. When aiming down the sights a player can fire as fast as they like without a noticeable drop in accuracy. For this reason, it is one of the most common guns used by players with modified controllers on the Xbox 360 and PS3. Also because it has a maximum rate of fire of 1200 RPM, it is significantly superior to the M1 Garand, with its RPM max of 444. One should still consider its ammo capacity (10 rounds). The Gewehr 43 is common in multiplayer, as it is unlocked early and is one of the easiest weapons to unlock the Rifle Grenade with. The SVT-40 is usually discarded after the Marksman III challenge as it does not attempt to equip a rifle grenade of its own. One of its flaws, however, is its rather low magazine capacity. Nazi Zombies It deals decent damage in Nazi Zombies and is found in the starting rooms of Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, available for 600 (4500-upgraded) points. The plentiful ammo and the low health of zombies during early rounds make it a good choice. Eventually it becomes a useless weapon and is terrible against Hellhounds due to it being semi-automatic, agonizingly slow reload time and lack of power compared to an automatic weapon or shotgun (Both of which being the best option for Hellhounds). After round 10, it should be traded off for another weapon. When Pack-a-Punched, its name is G115 Compressor. Reference of "115" in the Pack-a-Punched Gewehr is, like the upgraded PPSh-41's 115 round magazine, another reference to element 115 (Ununpentium). The Compressor is generally avoided upgrading due to lower magazine capacity and semi-automatic nature, but on the other side, it has a vast increase in damage, and ammo can be bought for it in between rounds due to it being possible to buy it off the wall. Even with the power upgrade, though, it will still run out of ammo fairly quickly if not aiming for headshots. Image:g43_5.png Image:g43iron_5.png|Ironsight File:PaP G43.jpg|The G115 Compressor Call of Duty: Black Ops The Gewehr 43 returns for purchase off of the wall in the revised World at War ''zombie maps for the Hardened/Prestige editions of ''Black Ops. It is virtually identical to its predecessor in the previous game, except that its firing sound is slightly more realistic than the variation in the older Call of duty titles. It cannot be obtained from the Mystery Box like all of the World at War guns. File:Cod_bo_gewehr_43_bo.jpg File:Cod_bo_gewehr_43_bo_2.jpg Trivia *In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One the Gewehr reloading animation is the same as the M1 Carbine. *In Call of Duty 2, the Scoped Gewehr 43 cannot share ammo with an unscoped version. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the Gewehr 43's empty reload animation is the same as the animation for when the player reloads it mid-magazine in multiplayer. It reloads fully in Singleplayer. *Also in the Wii version, the Gewehr 43 makes a totally different firing sound than its counterparts. *When a suppressor is attached to the Gewehr 43, the mid-magazine reloading animation is a sped-up version of the empty magazine reload animation. *In ''Call of Duty: World at War, ''when the magazine is empty it still has cartridge(s) in it, this can be seen when reloading. es:Gewehr 43 ru:Gewehr 43 Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons